Joy and Repitition
by TrinaWolf
Summary: uhm im bad t summaries. Bella is awaken by a book that she just cant let go. Jareth takes her every step of the way into a world of fantisy and beauty. J/B no sarah sorry guys
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Labyrinth. Twilight rightfully belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Labyrinth and all of its wonderful characters belong to Jim Henson and Co, sadly. *Tear* I wish I owned Jareth and his tight pants**

* * *

><p>Bella sat on the kitchen counter while she buried her nose in her favorite book. The book was a red leather bound beauty. The title was written in gold font. Labyrinth was all it said, no author, no publishing date, nor publishing company for that matter. Just simply, Labyrinth. Bella had come upon this book in a very curious fashion.<p>

_-Flashback-_

Bella was only at the ripe age of 15. She had just turned a few days ago. Bella was sitting in the living room watching her favorite cartoons. Her mom was out shopping for groceries. She suddenly got bored and ventured to her room to find a good book to read. When she walked into her room she had found a perfectly wrapped box lying on her bed. _**Hey where'd you come from?**_ Bella said aloud even though no one was home. She jumped on her bed and examined the box. Questions were stirring in her head like never before. _How did it get here? What was inside?_ Bella shook the box and weighed it in her hand. _Hmm heavy._ _Who put it here? Who is it from? _Bella began to unwrap the present. She looked around to try to find a to and from sticker but there was nothing in sight. Only the beautifully wrapped paper that was wrapping the box. She shrugged, _Might as well open it_ she thought. She carefully took off the paper wanting to save the wrappings for something else. It was a very beautiful wooden box. On the outside were vines that resembled a maze of some sort. On the top was an owl with its wings stretched out, holding a crystal in its talons. Around the box where the vines had been where carvings of various fairytale creatures. Bella was transfixed by the beauty of the box that she didn't want to open it. She raised the lid where the owl stood and found a red, leather bound book within. She grabbed the book and gently placed the box down. _Labyrinth? _Bella opened the book and tried to find an authors name. She found nothing. Suddenly, her mom bursted through the front door "Beellaa!" her mom screamed in distress. Bella put the book back down and rushed to her mom. Once the groceries were in place she went back to her room and showed her mom the gift. "Mom where did this come from" Bella said as she handed her mom the box. "I don't know sweetie" she examined the box, "O wait the was a present in the mail for you today. All it sad was 'To Bella Happy Birthday'. It didn't have any return address or name on it so I put it in your room before I left." Bella meekly smiled at her mom, "Ok then ima go back in the room call me if you need help with dinner or something." With that Bella grabbed the box back from her mom and walked into her room.

_-End flashback-_

_Beep Beep Beep _

Bella put a bookmark where she left off and closed the book. She grabbed a napkin and opened the microwave. The kitchen welcomed the beautiful luscious scent of Hot Pockets. She folded the folds of the case of the Hot Pocket, and wrapped the napkin around it. She bit into the Hot Pocket burning her tongue slightly but the taste was so yummy she didn't care. She walked into the living room enjoying the yummy gooeyness of the hot pocket. **MMM yummy **Bella said with a smile on her face. She slumped onto the couch. She grabbed the remote and started to flip through the channels. **This is why I hate being a lone. **Bella grimly stated as she pulled out her cell phone. **I can't believe I am about to do the inevitable. **Bella flipped through her contacts till she found the right one and pressed the talk button. "Ring ring ring come on come on woman answer your phone." Bella said as she waited for the line to pick up. "Hello" a musical voice answered on the other end. "Hey Alice" Bella said with a sigh, "Im bored lets do something." "mmmmmmmh we could go to the school carnival or we could go shopping" Alice said that last one with a giggle. "Eh either one your choice" Bella immediately regretted her words and wished she could kick herself in the face. Alice shrieked and yelled YAY. Bella giggled she couldn't help it that her very best friend was a short annoying at times pixie and was crazy when it came to shopping. "Ill pick you up in about half an hour no longer than 45 minutes kay." Alice was jumping up and down in excitement. "Kay" Bella said and hung up the phone. She let out a deep sigh and started to walk up the stairs to get ready, **What have I gotten myself into?**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: <em>Well what do we think? I know it seems kind of slow but I wanted to introduce the book and her liking it and what not. She's attached to a book which has never truly been discovered to who gave it to her. Who do you think did it . Well I'll try to update as much as I can but my internet is acting whack. Yea I said whack and what. Well Jareth is reading over my shoulder and its kinda getting annoying so I'll just leave you all here.**

**_ME:_ If you keep reading over my shoulder like that you'll never be put in the story.**  
><strong><em>JARETH: <em>What do you mean? You have to put me in the story. I'm the main point and the soul purpose to writing this.**  
><strong><em>ME: <em>Oh really now. Well you know I could always just switch you and Edward. I wonder how that annoying lie of a vampire would look in tight pants. Hmm.**  
><strong><em>JARETH: <em>What? Why would you do something like that. Have you no idea what kind of power you have over my kingdom as of now. Woman you can change everything! And no one messes with my tight breeches!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Labyrinth. Labyrinth and all of its wonderful characters belong to Jim Henson and Co, sadly. *Tear* I wish I owned Jareth. His tight pants would only be the perfect plus. Twilight rightfully belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously <em>**

**_She let out a deep sigh and started to walk up the stairs to get ready, What have I gotten myself into?_**

_-Approx. 30 min later-_

Bella ran down the stairs almost killing herself to answer the door."COMING!"She shouted. "Hey Alice," she said out of breath. Alice nodded and walked around Bella to examine her outfit. Bella was wearing a cream colored poet's shirt with a black vest that was embroidered by Alice in silver thread. She wore light blue skinnys and her black moccasins. "Well young one. Your training has proven to have worked. Smart you are." Alice laughed and Bella rolled her eyes and began to giggle. "Well master only the best could have taught me." Bella said and closed the door; if Alice could blush she would be a beautiful shade of pink. "Well I had to teach you something geez and with what your giving me to work with its not much." Alice said as she plopped herself on the couch. "Well excuse me for liking to feel comformfatbul." Bella giggled at her childish word. Alice chuckled. "Well at least now you look like your from this time period geez. I've lived for 110 years Bella and I still have better fashion sense than you." Alice smiled innocently at Bella. "Well you've also had 110 years of experience. I have had only 18 missy." Bella said as she pulled her _mochila _over her shoulder. "Okay come on" Bella said as she scribbled a note and hung it on the fridge. Both Alice and Bella walked out, Bella turned back to lock the door. Alice was already in the car, when Bella got in. "So ima take a wild guess and say were going shopping." Bella said as Alice pulled out of the driveway. "Uh Duh" Alice said as she turned up the radio. "O my David Bowie wow this is a first" Alice said as she turned to her favorite station. "Wow a fortune tell shocked. O my the world is gonna end" Bella giggled.

_**There's such a sad love**_

_**Deep in your eyes**_

_**A kind of pale jewel**_

_**Open and closed**_

_**Within your eyes**_

_**Ill place the sky**_

_**Within your eyes**_

_Wait that voice _Bella thought

_**There's such a fooled love**_

_**Beating so fast**_

_**In search of new dreams**_

_**A love that will last**_

_**Within your heart**_

_**Ill place the moon**_

_**Within your heart**_

"That voice" she mumbled

"Hmm" Alice said

_**As the pain sweeps through**_

_**Makes no sense for you**_

_**Every thrill is gone**_

_**Wasn't too much fun at all**_

_**But ill be there for you-ou-ou**_

_**As the world falls down**_

"This song I know it" Bella said perplexed.

_**Falling**_

_**Falling down**_

_**Falling in love**_

_**Ill paint you mornings of gold**_

_**Ill spin you Valentine evenings**_

_**Though we're strangers till now**_

_**Were choosing the path**_

_**Between the stars**_

She began to sing along

"How" Alice asked.

_**As the pain sweeps through**_

_**Makes no sense for you**_

_**Every thrill is gone**_

_**Wasn't too much fun at all**_

_**But ill be there for you-ou-ou**_

_**As the world falls down**_

"At my house, you've seen that wooden box with the owl on it right?" Bella asked Alice.

"Yea what about it?" Alice said.

"Well not too long ago I was looking at it and I noticed the owl was well a button of sorts. I clicked it and the Orb the owl carried showed an image of a ballroom and this song plays every time." Bella said as she thought about the box, "One of the most cherished gifts I've ever received and I still don't know who its from." Bella said with a sigh.

"How is that even possible woman?" Alice playfully yelled.

"I have no clue," Bella started to laugh, Alice joined her.

_**Falling**_

_**Falling**_

_**Falling**_

_**Falling in love**_

_**As the world falls down**_

_**Falling**_

_**Falling**_

_**Falling**_

_**Makes no sense to love**_

_**Makes no sense to fall**_

_**Falling**_

_**As the world falls down**_

_**Falling**_

_**Its falling down**_

_**Falling in love**_

_**Falling in love**_

_**Falling in love**_

The rest of the ride was quiet. The girls would giggle and sing along to all of their favorite songs that came up. They changed stations as soon as something to their distaste came on. Alice pulled into the mall parking lot and parked near the door. "Ready for an adventure Bella-Bear?" said Alice with an evil smile. "Sure Alice-malice? No that was horrible" Bella and Alice laughed. "Come on we have a lot of ground to cover." Alice pulled Bella out of the car and made a b line to the door. Bella turned to the car and saw a little shadow from behind it. Bella squinted her eyes to try and get a better look. She looked closer _Is that a Goblin?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:<em> Sorry this was really short but my creativity is thinning. SOOO what do we think? Should I keep going? Should I just stop here because this is a horrible failure and a horrible waste of your time? Come on tell me people! I need your reviews. If I don't get them I'll become this withered old hag. Just kidding. But no really I need reviews. Well love ya!**

**_JARETH: _Where am I?**

**_ME: _Well buddy, I told you to stop looking over my shoulder.**

**_JARETH: _I couldn't help it dammit. This is me were talking about o and I do not sound like that Bowie character. Humph how dare you say he's me.**

**_ME:_ Ha Ha your joking right? Uhm lets see. Slight British accent, check. Beautiful eyes**

**(Weird asymmetrically dilated pupils), check. Height, check. Body frame and weight, check. Musical voice, Check. Yup if you two were to stand next to one another I would never be able to tell the difference.**

**_JARETH:_ Humph whatever discount**

**_DAVID BOWIE:_ You know, she's right.**

**_PRINCE: _Hey hey hey now. Wait up. Why is my song's name the title hmm? Katrina you better answer me.**

**_ME:_ _*Drool*_ or what hmm. Mr. Prince your pushing your limits. Don't make me do something I wont regret. O and HA I told you Jareth. SO uh David Bowie hmm what am I going to do with you.**

**_DAVID BOWIE:_ I have a few ideas *Seductive smile***

**_ME:_ *DROOL* FAINT***

**_DAVID BOWIE: _I was gonna say play a game but I guess not. 0.o**


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously:** **She looked closer is that a Goblin?**

Bella got home exhausted from a day of shopping with Alice. She had carried in two arm fulls of shopping bags while Alice carried the others. Alice had already put away all of Bella's clothing before Bella had even gotten to the room. "You need to get a bigger closest hunny bunches of oats. Your clothes won't fit. O I know those aerospace bag thingys! I'm ordering them for you." Alice said excitedly.

"Uhm okay Alice." Amused Bella said.

Bella jumped onto her bed face down exhausted. "Why did I let you drag me into this?" Alice laughed, "Hey it was your choice Bella." Alice was looking around the room. "Where is that box you were talking about earlier?" Alice asked. "It's on the vanity" Bella muffled through the pillows. "What" Alice asked amused. Bella lazily pointed to her vanity. Alice silently said O. She walked up to the vanity and low and behold there was the box. Alice had seen the box so many times but was never really able to get a good look at it. She picked up the box and stared at it. It became to quiet. Bella picked her head up from the pillow and saw Alice with a blank clouded stare in her eyes.

"Alice are you okay?" She asked worriedly. Alice seemed to physically snap out of it. "Uhm yea yea I'm fine sorry just kind of got lost in my own head." Alice said looking at the box. "What did you see" Bella asked quietly. "O nothing I just kind of got lost in the beauty of the box." Alice said with a smile. "Ima get going Edward should be here soon okay Bella" Alice said. "Yea lemme walk you to the door. How much more time do I have till he gets here." Bella asked Alice.

The doorbell rang. "That must be him" Bella laughed.

"I'll see you Alice" Bella said as Alice headed to her car. "Sooner than you think" Alice smiled and walked away. "Hi Edward." Bella came up to Edward and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Edward seemed deep in thought. "What's wrong?" Bella asked with a worried stare. "Hmm o nothing love." He gave a chaste kiss and headed into her house. "What did you need Edward." Bella asked ready to get into bed and take a nap. Edward looked a Bella with an amused stare. "Can't I just come to see my beautiful girlfriend?" Edward chuckled. "Yea but I just had an infamous shopping day with Alice. You know how those can be." Bella said with a yawn. "Yes of course. But then again, it was your idea." Edward dazzled Bella with a smile. "Well ima take a nap you are more than welcome to make yourself at home." Bella started to head to her room. As she did so she began taking off her clothes. "If you like you can join me." Bella said with a coy smile. Edward had an amused expression on his face. "Why of course my love. Would there be any other reason not to?" He kissed her neck.

Bella giggled and rushed to her bedroom. Edward was already in her bed when she got into the room. "Cheater." Bella said with a frown. "Cheater? Me? Never?" Edward smiled. "Mhm sure bob." Bella said as she flopped onto her bed. "Why who is this bob character you talk of. Surly not a new boy toy of yours right?" Edward had a smile on his face while Bella snuggled into his chest. "Oh no never. Nobody could ever replace the dazzling Edward Cullen." Bella giggled as Edward chuckled. "Get some sleep my love ill wake you when your mom gets home." Edward kissed Bella's forehead. "Kay" Bella yawned and fell dead asleep.

_In a faraway land far more than your average fairytale…_

"Your majesty! Your majesty!" an ugly goblin came running into the throne room. The throne room was filled with many other ugly goblins. The room was also scattered with chickens and spider webs. "What is it?" The goblin king said emotionless as he carelessly sat upon his thrown. "The girl! The girl who can see into the future. She calls for you your majesty." The goblin said in a rushed tone. The goblin king rushed up at the goblin. "When? How long ago?" The goblin king yelled. "Just a few moments ago your majesty." The goblin bowed and scurried away. "Retched fool." With that the goblin king transformed into a beautiful white barn owl and flew out the window.

_Back in forks..._

Alice sat at her vanity. She was thinking about the vision she had when she was holding the box.

_Flashback_

_A woman stood on a balcony looking into the dark starry night. It was Bella. She didn't look like Bella though. She had strange markings around her eyes. A man, long and lean but well-built came up behind her. He had creamy skin and shiny blond hair that was more crazed then Alice and Edward's hair combined. He had the same markings around his eyes like Bella did. He was dressed in black leather tights and a royal blue poet's shirt. He had high riding boots that practically made no sound as he walked to Bella. "What is on your mind my precious thing?" The man said as he placed his arms around Bella's waist. "Just of everything. And then nothing at all." Bella said as she turned in the man's arms. "How was your day my king?" Bella asked the man. "O just as boring as any old day. I finally finished all the kingly duties that have kept me away from my queen for so long." He gave her a chaste kiss. Bella smiled. "So no more mean old goblin king?" Bella giggled. "Mean? Me? Never." The goblin king chuckled. "Oh Jareth I missed you all these days." Bella hugged Jareth tighter, "I feel so selfish wanting you all the time." She said with a frown. Jareth chuckled. He proofed them to the bed. "My precious beauty, you are never selfish." Jareth kissed her passionately. _

_End Flashback_

That had to be the most unusual vision she had ever had. She didn't know who this Jareth person was. She had half a mind to ask Bella. When she tried to see what would happen she could see nothing. The vision she had had been very murky and clouded. Alice had to strain to see it.

Alice sat at her mirror and looked into it. Her jasper had gone hunting with Emmett and Carlisle. She had made the decision to call this Jareth. Thinking she would get a vision, she never did. She was confused and shocked. This Jareth character was something she had never known. She had made up her mind though.

"Jareth, King of the Goblins, I wish to speak to you." Alice said aloud. She heard a noise. She opened her eyes and saw an owl perched outside her window. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She got up and turned to the door. As she was about to open it the bird started to fly toward her window. Confused she opened the window. The bird flew in and started to fly into circles. Alice just stood and stared at the bird. It didn't make her hungry which had confused her even more. She hadn't fed in a few weeks. Suddenly the bird transformed into a man. The man resembled the man in the vision but this one was different. "You're the goblin king I presume." Jareth smiled. He was wearing his black leather Royal Goblin Regalia. "And you are." He said.

His regal stance became intimidating immediately. That was saying something because Alice was a vampire. There weren't many things that intimidated vampires easily. "My name is Mary Alice Brandon Cullen Whitlock. You can call me Alice as my family does." She stood as tall as she could. She had on her flats so she was still her short stance at 4'10".

Jareth stood before this Alice character looming over her at the height of 5'10", a whole foot taller. The short girl was pixie-like, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction. If Jareth wasn't mistaken he could say that Alice was part fae. She did after all have certain powers. "Well Miss. Whitlock" Jareth started. "Mrs. Whitlock" Alice cut Jareth off midsentence. "What? You're only what 12. How can you already be married little girl?" "Well your majesty you would be surprised to know that I am not 12 but in fact 106." She said with a pleased smile on her face. "How can that be? You are nothing but a mere mortal. That is impossible. Who or what are you?" "Goblin King I have already told you who I am. But indeed being a hundred and not looking a day over 19 is impossible for a mortal. First I must ask what you are for the secrets of my kind are forbidden to tell." "Well Ms. Alice I am a king in another world. I am a Fae King in the underground. I rule the Goblin Kingdom. While I may look still quiet young I am actually 3 millennia your senior." Alice had a surprise on her face. "You don't look a day over thirty. Well since you answered my question, I should answer yours. My family and I are vampires. Now I have one more question to ask, What do you want with Bella Swan?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So finally yes a new chapter. I'm sorry I have taken so long. I'm going to try posting more of these soon, I promise. I'm trying really hard to finish new chapters on all my stories. I have one story complete I want to finish all my stories. So give me time kay. <strong>

**Tata for now lovelies xoxo**

_**JARETH: **_**Okay I'm satisfied. **

_**ME: **_**That's right. See I told you. Stop looming over my shoulder and you'll be in the story. **

_**JARETH: **_**I couldn't help it dammit. I am the Goblin King! I should not have to deal with the likes of you.**

_**ME:**_** Well Mr. Goblin King as you can very well see I am not a Goblin nor do I run in your kingdom. So you have absolutely no power over me. HA! **

_**JARETH:**_** How dare you. (Walks Away and Sulks)**

_**DAVID BOWIE:**_** So how about that game?**

_**PRINCE: **_**Yet again, why is my song's name the title hmm? Seriously you better answer me this time!**

_**ME:**_** Because Prince not only do I listen to your music while I write these stories but they bring inspiration. So stop acting a fool and shut up. **

_**PRINCE: **_**Hmph. Whatever. **

_**DAVID BOWIE:**_** Anybody? Board Game? Video Game? Someone? **

_**ME:**_** NO I CAN NOT PLAY GAMES WITH YOU RIGHT NOW DAVID BOWIE. I HAVE TO FINISH WRITING THESE STORIES! (Storms off to computer finishes typing other chapters and stories)**

_** DAVID BOWIE: **_**Well you don't have to be so mean.**


	4. Chapter 4

to all of my wonderful readers

I am undeniably sorry for all of your waiting

this story among many others will be finished this year i promise you that

lately life has not been very nice to me

not including the wonderful husband i have who stands by my side through everything

i promise to finish i do

im moving away to san francisco to go to college and hopefully there i will be able to edit, remaster, and add on to the few stories i have

if anyone would like to help me with these stories give me ideas or anything you wish to tell me

pm, email, or tumble me

trinawolf . tumblr . com

pm me for my email


End file.
